My Heaven
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Min Ho y Kirelia


My Heaven

_Las personas buscan muchas cosas, dinero, ropa, viajes... creen que con eso podrán encontrar la felicidad pero... ¿es así?, veo cosas que no puedo explicar y me siento solo por eso. No deseo estar sola, solo quiero ser como la chica del lado, brillante y sonriente, solo eso. Pero no se puede negar lo que se tiene, así como tampoco puedo ser otra cosa, solo soy yo... me guste o no._

-no te juntes con ella...-

Podía escucharlas, ya ni se molestaban en disimular su desagrado. Iba con los hombros caídos ya nada la motivaba... la escuela se había convertido en un infierno desde hace seis meses, pero nada de eso fue su culpa. Pero no sacaba nada con reclamar o intentar solucionar las cosas, las chicas y los chicos le tenían miedo, solo quedaba esperar a que el año pasara rápido y tal vez en la universidad las cosas cambiarían aunque fuera solo un poco. Dejo su bolso en el suelo y se sentó a esperar la primera clase de la mañana. Era la misma rutina de siempre solo esperar a que las cosas pasaran y terminaran. La puerta se abrió y el profesor no venia solo, tras de él venía un chico nuevo, demasiado alto para su edad. Todos guardaron silencio cuando el profesor hizo la introducción y el nuevo con reverencia los saludos.

Kirelia no parecía muy sorprendida con él a decir verdad nada le sorprendía en estos tiempos. Los que si se sorprendieron fueron los otros al ver como el nuevo pasaba directo a sentarse delante de ella, el único asiento vació Cuando terminaron las clases la primera en salir fue Kirelia, estaba segura que se armaría un lió con el nuevo y que todas saldrían a inventar cosas de ella, para mañana él la miraría de la misma forma que todos, con indiferencia. Tanta mala voluntad provenía de un solo motivo, hace unos meses las cosas eran normales, pero un día justo antes de salir de clases Kirelia tapo la salida y dijo que todos se quedaran en sus lugares, grave error. Ya que en vez de hacerlo la apartaron y salieron, en el instante en que cruzaban la calle un gran temblor sacudió todo. Al día siguiente todos la miraban de forma extraña y jamás pudo sacarse el estigma.

Iba cabizbaja por la calle cuando escucho un lamento, se giro pero no había nadie... otra vez solo eran sus cosas raras, pero al volver a caminar lo descubrió era una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, sentada en una banquita que lloraba sin poder calmarse. No era su asunto pero le conmovió la escena y con mucha ternura puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-¿qué pasa?...- le pregunto- ¿te has perdido?...-

Al momento de hacer eso la niña la miro secando sus ojos y sonriendo. Kirelia se sorprendió al ver que era tan pálida como si nunca hubiera tomado sol. Antes de volver a preguntarle algo la niña la abrazo fuerte, apretando su rostro contra su cuerpo. La pequeña se calmo y Kirelia se quedo con ella, no estaba segura de que le llamaba la atención solo deseaba ayudarla.

-¿cómo te llamas?...-

-Mimi...-

-¿por qué llorabas?...- le dijo entregándole un caramelo -

-porque estaba sola...-

-no deberías estar sola... ¿donde están tus padres?...- le dijo mirándola con ternura y lastima.-

-no tengo... solo somos yo y mi hermanito...- asintió con orgullo.- ¡allá viene!.- dijo emocionada.-

Kirelia vio a la niña correr hacia el frente y pararse al lado de unas largas piernas, ese uniforme era de su escuela, y la persona que era su hermano… se trataba del estudiante nuevo. Ella se sorprendió de saber que el chico no tenía padres y que a su vez se dedicaba a cuidar a una hermanita pequeña. Pero lo que más le extraño fue la forma fría en que actuó con ella, no le llevo de la mano solo soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar, la pequeña le dijo adiós con la mano antes de empezar a seguirlo. Había cosas raras en este mundo, pero eso que vio no llegaba a esa categoría. Al ver que todo estaba bien, ella también se fue a casa.

Como pensó, el chico nuevo era de lo único que todos hablaban, él con su perfecta apariencia, aunque su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, no se mostraba amable con las chicas, es más tenia esa actitud apática que en vez de causar repulsión lo hacia más atractivo, entre los chicos la cosa no variaba mucho, aunque era bueno en los deportes seguía siendo muy poco sociable, eso noto Kirelia que hasta cierto punto se identificaba con él.

Salió rápido del salón para ir a casa y para su sorpresa la misma niña de hace unas semanas estaba sentada en una de la bancas que daba a las canchas de futbol, quizás fue su ternura, ya que kirelia se acerco a ver como estaba, nunca le había pasado que una niña le llamara tanto la atención.

-hola...- le dijo sonriente.- ¿te acuerdas de mí?- le pregunto para no asustarla.-

-claro que su unnie...- le sonrió haciendo un espacio en la banca para ella.- siéntate conmigo...- le pidió mientras volvía a ver la cancha.-

-bueno...- dijo mientras tomaba lugar a su lado.- ¿qué miras?...- le dijo viendo hacia la cancha.-

Fue algo sorprendente, el chico nuevo estaba corriendo tras la pelota de futbol, al principio estaba un poco extraño, no habían mas jugadores que él, pero entonces lo vio... como el balón se levantaba del suelo y pasaba de su pie a la cabeza, de su cabeza hacia otro lado y entre tanto giro y vuelta el balón volvía al suelo para que él siguiera corriendo tras del.

-mi hermano es muy bueno...- le dijo sonriendo.- entrena desde los seis años, todos los días después de la escuela... desde que yo recuerdo siempre es así.-

-no lo sabía...- dijo admirándolo.- pero es muy bueno...-

-sí lo es, cuando sea grande quiere ser futbolista profesional, pero dice que ese no es un buen trabajo para cuidarme, que en vez de eso debería ser abogado... o arquitecto.-

-¿lo quieres mucho?...- le dijo mirando la forma en que Mimi hablaba de su hermano.-

-es lo que más quiero...- se levanto aplaudiendo.- unnie me tengo que ir... me gustas mucho, eres muy linda...-

-gracias...- le dijo sonrojándose.-

-se buena con mi hermano, a veces es un poco difícil...- le pidió desliéndose de ella.-

A lo que Kirelia solo asintió, esa niña era un tesoro. Levanto sus cosas del suelo y le dio una última mirada a la cancha, Mimi se encontró con su hermano y como la vez pasada solo caminaron uno al lado del otro para irse a casa.

Kirelia se estremeció, no le gustaban estas clases, eran las que más odiaba. Estaban en fila y las dos chicas debían elegir a sus integrantes de equipo... como siempre ella era ignorada por ambas capitanas, sacando la risa de todo el resto, incluso eligieron a la chica gordita de la clase antes que a ella... al final, solo quedo sola en la línea de formación.

-kirelia...-

Su nombre fue pronunciado sin ganas y ella se movió de la misma forma, no le gustaba ser tratada como un ser invisible, eran malas con ella solo por aquella vez, pero si realmente supieran que ella les salvo la vida quizás no fueran así, pero que sabían ellas... solo se burlaban de lo que decia. El partido comenzó había que pegarle a la pelota pero por alguna extraña coincidencia todos los golpes caían sobre ella y lo peor, el profesor ni parecía interesado en eso. Kirelia se froto el hombro donde una vez más la golpearon, pero mientras lo hacia la pelota le dio en la espalda votándola al suelo, las risas no se hicieron esperara y mientras ella intentaba aguantar el llanto y se ponía de pie una mano la agarro como un saco. Fue cuando las risas se detuvieron y ni ella pudo decir nada, Min Ho la sujetaba del brazo y se la llevaba lejos de la cancha, ante la mirada de las envidiosas compañeras.

El trayecto fue silencioso y no sabía que decir, él se la llevo a los lavados y la soltó, saco algo de sus bolsillos y lo mojo con un poco de agua, luego le dio una mirada tendiéndoselo.

-póntelo en la rodilla...- le dijo sin más y se giro para irse.-

-gracias...- le grito desde donde estaba.-

Pero no lo hizo detenerse. Kirelia sonrió mientras se aguaban sus ojos, nadie nunca la había defendido, mucho menos la había tratado de esa forma enfrente de los demás. Tal como le dijo lo puso sobre las rodillas y luego lo volvió a mojar para quitarle el rastro de sangre y tierra que le quedaban, fue cuando noto que era un pañuelo de niña, estaba bordado con un conejito negro y decia el nombre de él, un detalle muy femenino, pero entonces recordó a mimi... seguro ella se lo había dado. Lo estrujo bien y lo guardo, iba a llevarlo a casa y lavarlo apropiadamente.

Ese día se iba a guardar por siempre en su memoria. Aunque las miradas de las chicas eran peor, ella estaba muy feliz de sentirse importante para alguien. Como siempre en el regreso a casa paso por la tienda para comprar algo y las sorpresas siguieron, Mimi la hermanita de Min Ho estaba parada afuera con la cabeza pegada al cristal y saludándola. Se apuro en salir para hablar con la pequeña.

-¿qué haces aquí?...- le dijo a la niña, miro a todos lados buscándolo a él pero no había nadie-

-unnie...- le sonrió poniendo sus manos en la espalda.- solo quería encontrarte, hoy mi hermano ha llegado muy hablador... solo podía hablar de la torpe chica que se deja pisotear por todos, pero en el fondo yo se que estaba preocupado de que te lastimaran...-

-yo...- se sonrojo al escuchar eso, pensó que para él solo fue un acto caritativo y nada más.-

-si... cuando dijo tu nombre vine a buscarte.- hizo una reverencia.- gracias por hacer a mi hermano feliz...- añadió.-

-no... es...- le quería explicar que solo se trato de un gesto amable pero la niña ya estaba corriendo de regreso.-

-¡Unnie a mi hermano le gusta la comida casera!...- le grito desde la esquina.-

No supo porque había hecho eso, no era como si él le salvo la vida, solo le ayudo a salir de la humillación del momento pero ahí estaba cargando un lochero de almuerzo para él. Se sonrojaba de solo pensar en la forma de dárselo, ¿qué seria más adecuado?, solo dárselo... o ¿qué?, jamás se había encontrado en esta situación. Su corazón le molestaba, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y ella tenía que dárselo, tenía que hacerlo... solo debía dejarlo sobre la mesa de él y listo. Se encamino y con una reverencia puso el lonchero sobre su mesa, al igual que el pañuelo limpio y bien doblado.

-gracias...- le dijo y salió de su campo de visión.-

Su cara estaba roja, era imposible de creer, incluso las chicas que siempre la molestaban se pusieron pálidas con su osadía. Pero ella estaba feliz de haber hecho lo que deseaba, solo agradecerle por verla entre todos los que la ignoraban. Luego de aquel acto evito cruzarse con él, y como era buena desapareciendo lo logro, en todo el día no se topo con Min Ho, eso la reconforto ya que no sabía cómo hablarle o explicarle que solo fue en agradecimiento. Iba saliendo de la escuela cuando el lonchero del almuerzo se puso frente a su vista. Se paró en seco y sonrió nerviosa, sabía de quien era la mano.

-gracias...- le dijo sin mirarla.-

-de nada...- sonrió sonrojada. Tomo su lonchero y le dio una rápida miradita.-

-estuvo delicioso...- le dijo empezando a caminar.-

-que bueno...- dijo aliviada.-

Conversaron un poco mientras caminaban, aunque Kirelia estaba algo excitada en esto de conversar, supo exactamente qué temas tocar, ya que hablar con Mimi facilitaba mucho las cosas. Por primera vez lo vio sonriendo... y fue mágico, sus ojos se hacían una línea curva tan graciosa y hermosa.

-saludos a Mimi...- le dijo desde la esquina sonriendo y moviendo su mano.-

El peso del mundo le cayó encima... esa chica era simpática y nada que ver con el resto de las otras, pero lo que acaba de decir... ¿cómo sabia de ella?. Kirelia se fue saltando hacia su casa y esa noche no lloro, estaba demasiado feliz con su día. Para la mañana siguiente se fue alegre a clases, hasta su madre se sorprendió de su buen ánimo. Pero al ver que Min Ho no fue su sonrisa se desapareció... al final pudo solo ser algo de una vez. Pasaron los días y el seguía sin ir a clases, seguía sin saber nada de él... era extraño, sentía que algo no andaba bien en todo eso.

Iba caminando con la mirada pegada al suelo cuando sintió una vocecita llamándola, o creyó que así era pero no vio a nadie delante... ni atrás. Fue cuando salto del susto al ver a Mimi parada delante de ella. Esa pequeña niña siempre se las ingeniaba para aparecer de la forma más extraña. Pero al verla tan de cerca se dio cuenta que era muy pálida, casi de un aspecto enfermizo.

-Unnie... ¡ayúdame!...- le dijo al borde del llanto.- mi hermanito... él...- negó con su pequeña cabecita.-

-¿Min Ho?... ¿qué pasa con él?...- le pregunto confundida. Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de él.-

-el quiere... ¡él quiere saltar!...- le dijo asustada.-

-¿saltar?... que quieres decir...- le pregunto confundida.-

-está en el puente... ¡unnie por favor ven!...- le pidió corriendo delante de ella.- ¡ven!...-

Kirelia no entendía que ocurría, solo se podía imaginar una sola cosa, Min Ho estaba pensando en suicidarse, ¿pero porque?, estaba su hermanita y ella estaba muy asustada y alterada. Si amaba tanto a su hermanita nunca pensaría en hacer algo como eso. Corrió tras la niña lo más rápido que puedo mientras miraba al frente en donde el puente aparecía a la vista. Mimi que iba a delante la llevo justo al lugar donde Min Ho estaba sentado, en el barandal del puente y con sus zapatos a un lado, se le veía con la mirada totalmente perdida.

-¡Min Ho! - le grito desesperada.- ¡No lo hagas!...- le dijo fuerte y parándose ante él.- por favor... no lo hagas...- le suplico.-

-vete de aquí... no es tu asunto...- la miro con rabia y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a aparecer.-

-¡No lo hagas!...- le replico y al ver que él se empezaba a mover en el barandal se detuvo.- ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?... ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?...-

-¡Cállate!...- le grito y seco sus ojos.-

- no puedo creer que seas tan cruel con Mimi...- negó con la cabeza.- ella... te ama tanto y a ti ni siquiera te importa.-

-¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!- le grito aun más furioso...-

-Mimi...- miro a la niña que ahora lloraba desconsolada.- está llorando...- le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar también.-

-MIMI ESTA MUERTA... ¡MUERTA!...- le grito apretando los dientes, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.-

-no es verdad... ella esta aquí...- entonces vio a Mimi y noto por primera vez que el vestido que llevaba estaba manchado con sangre...- ¿qué es... qué es eso?... ¿qué te paso?...- le pregunto acercándose a ella y al intentar tocarla su mano la traspaso.-

-unnie... lo siento...- le dijo mirándola.- lo siento mucho, pero estaba tan feliz de que alguien pudiera escucharme... de que alguien pudiera verme que no podía perderte...- le dijo la niña llorando y frotando sus ojos.-

-¿que eres?...- le pregunto arrodillándose ante ella.-

Mientras Min Ho la miraba solo a ella... que de rodillas hablaba con alguien, según ella era su hermanita Mimi. Curiosidad o simple estupidez, al verla tan conmovida se sintió atraído a averiguar de qué iba todo, si era cuento o simplemente una estrategia para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, cruzo la baranda a salvo de la caída.

-soy Mimi... la hermana de Min Ho...- le dijo ella mientras calmaba su llanto.- y morí hace seis meses...-

-pero te veo... estas aquí...- le dijo contrariada.-

-solo tú puedes verme...- le dijo mirando a Min Ho.- ni siquiera mi hermanito puede verme...-

-solo yo...- le dijo mientras secaba un poco sus lágrimas.-

-por eso estaba tan feliz, por eso siempre intentaba buscarte... por eso te hablaba de mi hermanito, pensé... pensé que si alguien le hacia compañía, él no se sentiría tan solito... y así ya dejaría de sentirse feo...-

Min Ho la escuchaba y miraba sin creerlo, ¿realmente ella estaba hablando con su hermanita?.

-pero yo no sirvo para eso...- le dijo sonriéndole.-

- unnie... desde que él te conoció siempre sonreía con tu nombre, cuando recordaba el día... se fijaba en ti... cuando estaba triste pensaba en lo mal que lo pasabas...-

-eso...- negó.- no lo sabía...-

Min Ho llego a su lado y miro donde ella tenía puesta la vista, ¿de verdad Mimi estaba allì?, fue cuando un resplandor apareció... no era una persona, solo era una luz brillante. Se quedo hipnotizado por ella, mirando el centro y sintiendo una calidez extraña.

-Mi hermanito está muy triste... desde que morí... no puede ser feliz, nosotros... solo éramos nosotros, solo nosotros dos y ahora esta solito...- el llanto volvió a ella- no quiero que este solito... no quiero que se haga daño... no quiero...- repitió con mucho sentimiento.-

Por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar con ella lo miro, entonces por eso estaba en el puente... porque estaba solo y triste, porque ya no tenía a nadie... porque su única familia lo había dejado.

-lo siento tanto... no lo sabía...- le dijo.-

-¿qué ha dicho?...- le pregunto poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella.-

-que te ama...- miro a la niña y vio a verlo con una sonrisa.-

-Mimi...- comenzó a llorar- oppa te ama también... y quiere...- el llanto le cortaba las palabras.- quiere estar contigo...-

-No hermanito...- le dijo arrojándose sobre él.-

Kirelia se sorprendió al ver que la niña no traspaso el cuerpo de Min Ho, ahora ella parecía mas solida que nunca. Min Ho sintió el cambio... algo cálido lo envolvía y el olor que caracterizaba a su hermanita le impregno la nariz. Sintió alivio al sentirla, al saber que ella lo quería y que se mantenía a su lado.

-ella no quiere que hagas eso... ella quiere verte feliz... pero aquí.- le dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la espalda de él.-

-no puedo dejarla sola...- le dijo a Kirelia.-

Entonces el peso cálido que sentía en su pecho fue desapareciendo, el no pudo verlo pero Kirelia si... vio como Mimi se fundía en el pecho de Min Ho dándole una mirada y una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por completo. Min Ho sintió que el espacio vacío se lleno de pronto, lo sintió completo y otra vez estaba armado.

-se fue...- le dijo a él.- ella se fue...-

-no...- le dijo negando.- está conmigo...- le dijo tocando su pecho.- esta aquí...-

Le ayudo a levantarse y fue a buscar los zapatos de él, entonces miro el agua y el brillo del agua le trajo a la mente aquel recuerdo.

-Seis meses atrás-

-no salgan...- le decia.- ¡les juro que algo malo va a pasar!...-

-estás loca...-

-deja de molestarnos...-

Se sintió el freno de un auto, el golpe y gritos... todos corrieron hacia afuera incluso ella... el olor de algo quemándose, los vidrios rotos y desparramados por todos lados, el autobús y el auto golpeados. Todos estaban asustados, si hubieran salido ellos habrían quedado en medio del choque. Kirelia camino hacia el auto, de eso hablaba… de ese accidente, mientras caminaba la vio... una niña pequeña, ella fue la única que salió disparada por la ventana del autobús, estaba tirada en el suelo y el liquido rojo hacia un charco bajo ella.

Kirelia miro sobre sus hombros, la niña que vio morir... la niña que por su culpa murió, ella era Mimi. Se cubrió la boca para no gritar, todo este tiempo la única responsable fue ella, ella que intento cuidar a sus compañeras de morir, ella en su afán de ayudar lastimo a otra personas de la manera más horrible.

-es mi culpa...- le dijo negándose a la realidad.- yo fui... yo cambie todo, Mimi nunca debió morir... pero yo intervine...- le confesó a Min Ho que la miraba sorprendido.- ese día mis amigas iba a morir... si ellas salían del colegio el auto bus las atropellaría, yo no quería que eso pasara... y las detuve...- las mejillas se volvieron a humedecer con sus lagrimas.- por eso murió tu hermana... por mi culpa.-

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, ahora estaba atormentada por haber hecho eso, por haberle quitado a su hermanita. Unos brazos la rodearon, en vez de un insulto lo que recibió la estremeció, el rostro de él toco su cabeza y suevamente la beso en ella, no se esperaba eso, no esperaba tal comprensión de su parte.

-no llores...- le pido con gentileza.-

-lo siento...- le repitió.-

Se quedo abrazándola, ella no tenía la culpa… quizás las cosas pasaron por algo, el había perdido a su hermanita y por mucho tiempo busco consuelo, no sabía si ella estaba bien y si era feliz pero ahora podía estar más tranquilo, se sentía en paz cada vez que Kirelia estaba con él, era como el ultimo regalo que su hermanita le dio, una persona a quien pudiera cuidar y querer ahora que ella no estaba.

-Semanas después-

Min Ho sostuvo a mano de Kirelia justo cuando esta intentaba escaparse. La giro haciéndola caer en sus brazos, era una chica extraña, no tenía el encanto juvenil de otras, ni tampoco ese aire sofisticado que algunas lucían. Ella simplemente era ella, así como se ve, solo ella. Además sentía que Mimi los había unido por una razón, no iba a enfadar a su hermanita pero principalmente era porque ella era tan autentica que no podía evitar sentirse bien su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunto serio.-

-es... -

Se la quedo mirando con una expresión dura, pero en el fondo solo quería asustarla un poco, desde el día del puente ella no lo dejaba solo y tenía que admitir que eso le complacía enormemente, más sabiendo que Mimi la quería.

-es que…- lo miro confundida. Ahora se sentía más extraña a su lado, él estaba actuando diferente… era más amable.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Min Ho la beso en la mejilla y le sonrió para llevarla tomada de la mano, estaban caminando de la mano entre todos sus compañeros.

-solo sigamos juntos…- le dijo mirando al frente.-

Kirelia se sonrojo pero apretó la mano de él, le encantaba sentirse así… flotando en el cielo con él, Min Ho… suspiro mientras le seguía los pasos.

-mi hermanito no entiende... la vida es solo un parpadeo donde estamos. Ahora puedo verlo..- la niña puso ambas manos debajo de su mentón.- siempre sonriendo, siempre feliz, con ella... ¡Ah! que bien, así debe ser...- se giro sobre su nube.- espero que nunca se separen.-


End file.
